


Spilled Pumpkin Juice

by danehemmings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: James asks Severus out.





	Spilled Pumpkin Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago with the intention of adding on to it, but I figure that's not going to happen anymore, so might as well post it. :)

He struggles to breathe. It should be easy – inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Its not. Someone must be squeezing his throat, blocking his airways. Or he's been hit in the stomach, hard, and all the air has whooshed out of him.

Or, possibly, he's in shock. James Potter looms over him, his hands spread out on the Slytherin table where he'd slammed them moments ago. He's blushing fiercely, and refuses to meet Severus' eyes. Severus' pumpkin juice, knocked over by James' sudden appearance, drips onto his robes.

Severus is frozen, staring up at James, unable to move, unable to breathe. His hand is lifted in the air, a spoonful of oatmeal halfway to his lips.

'Will you go out with me?' James had said. Severus seeks his gaze, but still, James doesn't look at anything but Severus' fallen goblet.

The rest of the Slytherin table is in an equal state of shock. Severus' housemates watch the two enemies with baited breath, or whisper to each other, casting nasty looks at James. Severus' spoonful of oatmeal joins the spilled pumpkin juice, landing on his robes with a faint plop.

James looks up at the noise, and his eyes finally meet Severus'. Severus remembers how to breathe, and inhales deeply as James' face becomes a darker shade of crimson. A flick of his wand, and the mess on his robes clears. Severus sets down his spoon with dignity, and casually raises his eyebrows at James.

To drag out the other's misery, he says, “Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you.”

James glowers and leans in close, “Will you go out with me?” He speaks at full volume, right in Severus' ear.

He takes care not to flinch, and forces his face into a bored expression as he answers, “Fine.”

Surprise passes over James' face. He smiles, “ Hogsmeade, this weekend?”

Severus turns back to his breakfast, “You're paying.”

“Yeah, of course,” James says cheerfully, his ever-present arrogant grin in place. He flounces away.


End file.
